


Междусобойчик меж корней

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [15]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Illustration, M/M, Photoshop, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: На вересковом поле,На поле боевом.Лежал живой на мёртвомИ мёртвый - на живом.© Роберт Льюис Стивенсон в переводе С. Маршака
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146986
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Междусобойчик меж корней

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Чупакабра](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052849) by [WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021). 



> На вересковом поле,  
> На поле боевом.  
> Лежал живой на мёртвом  
> И мёртвый - на живом.  
> © Роберт Льюис Стивенсон в переводе С. Маршака


End file.
